HAI?
by yayalaz
Summary: hai? kata yang dianggap sangat biasa tapi.. kata itu membuat duniaku berubah dalam sekejap


_**TITLE**_ : **HAI?**

 _ **AUTHOR**_ **:PINKYDEER**

 _ **MAIN CAST**_ : **SEHUN,LUHAN**

 **PS" _kalimat miring tandanya flashback_** "

 _Pinkydeer present_

 _ **hai?**_

 _ **kata yang dianggap sangat biasa**_

 _ **tapi..**_

 _ **kata itu membuat duniaku berubah dalam sekejap**_

terlihat gadis manis dan bertutur lembut dan sopan walau ia berbicara dengan adik kelasnya.

Luhan, nama china yang begitu kental itu yang akan dipikirkan orang lain saat mendengar nama itu.

bahkan seorang ohsehun juga memikirkan hal itu.

siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang oh pemilik sekolah ini dan juga berandalan kebanggaan sekolahnya.

huhh..tentu saja bagi sesama berandalan sepertinya itu sangat jika ia memenangkan tawuran dengan sekolah lainnya atau seperti pertarungan tubuh siapa yang paling kuat mungkin.

dan bagi siswa seperti luhan itu sangat menggangu.

bukan rahasia lagi jika seorang luhan sangat membenci tidak terang terangan mengatakan bahwa ia membenci sehun,tidak seperti teman sebangkunya sebut saja baekhyun yang sangat terang terangan mengatakannya seperti kemarin dan juga pikirannya terus menggila sejak kemarin….

 _"KAU?mengapa kau datang ke meja ku hah?" ujar baekhyun berteriak memekkan telinga._

 _sontak satu kantin menutup telinganya tak terkecuali luhan yang tepat disebelahnya walaupun ia sangat menyetujui seruan baekhyun._

 _"meja kau?ku rasa semua orang boleh duduk di meja ini,tentu saja sangat boleh jika itu PEMILIKNYA" ujar sehun sinis sambil menekankan kata'pemiliknya'._

 _'huh orang kaya sombong'rutuk luhan bersamaan dengan baekhyun._

 _berbeda dengan luhan yang memilih diam dan tak mengeluarkan suara,baekhyun membiarkan suaranya menggelenggar seentero kelas ,bahkan berteriak menyumpahinya._

 _"kau sehun sementang kau cucu pemiliknya kau bisa berbuat sesuka hati mu?huhh... ku sumpahi kau menikah dengan gadis seperti luhan"_

 _ujar baekhyun sambil berdiri dan tangan menunjuk tajam pada sehun dan tersenyum nakal saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir._

 _luhan membulat kan matanya dan menatap tajam baekhyun seolah mengatakan dari tatapannya 'apa yang kau katakan baek..kau ingin menemui ajal mu dengan cepat ternyata'._

 _baekhyun tidak begitu peduli dengan tatapan luhan walau ia sedikit risau dengan tatapan mata rusanya yang seperti melihat setumpuk rumput segar di kebun,yaa kita sama kan saja luhan dengan rusa._

 _sementara sehun menatap dalam luhan dan tentu saja luhan tidak mengubris tatapan sehun ia sekarang ingin meminta pertanggung jawabkan perkataan baekhyun dihadapannya ._

 _"hai?" ujar sehun kepada luhan._

 _sontak luhan memutarkan kepalanya mengahadap sehun setelah tadi ia melihat tajam baekhyun._

 _dan tampaknya baekhyun bersyukur karna dewi fortuna masih memihaknya sehingga ia tak perlu pusing bagaimana cara menghilangkan tatapan tajam luhan._

 _'entah bagaimana seperti ada sengatan listrik saat aku melihatnya dan degup jantung seperti saat melihat hasil ujian olimpiade ku tahun apa ini?mengapa kata hai berpengaruh seperti ini'_

"huhh" suara helaan nafas luhan terdengar lembut,entah bagaimana ia tak bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin saat sehun menatapnya dalam.

'bukan kah aku membencinya?apa itu tanda rasa benci yang amat sangat?'berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam otak luhan.

tapi ia tahu itu bukan rasa benci yang amat sangat,

tapi ..adalah hal yang paling ia takutkan ..

..ia mencintai oh sehun

seharusnya ia mengetahui dan mempercayainya bahwa lawan benci adalah cinta dan cinta lawanya benci. Dan sekarang ia berdoa bahwa itu adalah hal kebetulan.

luhan duduk tepat di sebelah jendela dan melihat seseorang main basket dengan lincah dan juga peluhnya yang berjatuhan membuat semua gadis menontonnya ingin menghapusnya.

"hei siapa yang kau lihat mengapa kau begitu serius lu?" ujar baekhyun sambil melihat ke objek yang luhan lihat.

sementara luhan hanya memundurkan tubuhnya seolah memberi ruang agar baekhyun melihat ,tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"mwo kau melihat oh sehun sedang bermain basket?" ujar baekhyun sambil menatap kaget luhan.

"wae?permainan nya bagus kali ini" ujar luhan tersenyum manis tanpa melihat baekhyun.

"belakangan ini kau seperti bukan luhan yang kukenal sejak kejadian di kantin" ujar baekhyun melihat luhan dalam dan meneliti luhan dari atas sampai bawah dan melakukannya berulang kali.

"baek ..berhenti menatap ku seperti itu memang kau kira aku kerasukan setan di kantin huh?" ujar luhan sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"tidak, tapi tingkah mu lu.." ujar baekhyun sambil memegang kedua bahu luhan

"memangnya tingkahku seperti apa hm?" ujar luhan sambil menaikan alisnya sebelah seolah menantang baekhyun.

"akan ku beri tahu satu persatu.

pertama,kemarin kau mengatakan pada agar kau membawa buku ke kelas sehun dan saat kau disuruh oleh miss tian yang begitu killer kau berani melawannya dengan mengatakan tidak dengan lantang"

luhan tampak menggerakan kakinya kesana kemari tanda ia gugup,

'apakah begitu terlihat?' pikir luhan

"kedua,ketika saat pelajaran olah raga kau memberinya handuk walau aku tahu itu disuruh oleh tetapi biasanya kau akan memberinya kepada fans sehun dan menyuruhnya memberikan kepada sehun"

luhan ingin membuka mulutnya seolah ingin menjelaskan tetapi dengan cepat baekhyun menaruh jari telunjuknya yang lentik di depan bibir kisable luhan.

"silent lu aku akan memberikan yang ketiga,jarang sekali kau mau melewati kelas sehun dan juga aku melihat kau mengintip sehun dari jendela yang sedang tertidur dikelasnya" ujar baekhyun dengan panjang sambil memegang bahu luhan.

"dan ada yang aku ingin aku kau tahu lawan benci?" ujar baekhyun menatap luhan dalam sambil tetap tidak melepaskan tangan lentiknya di bahu kecil luhan .

luhan menatap ke atas seolah berfikir dengan keras luhan dan menatap baekhyun dalam sebelum menjawab "cinta?"

"chaa apa kau merasakan itu lu?"

"MWO?! ku rasa cinta tak begitu menyedihkannya baek"

"cinta tak selalu menyenangkan itu"

luhan terdiam ia juga memikirkan hal tak begitu menyenangkan,benarkah?

 _ **to be the continue**_

maaf kalau jelek ff nya;" gua baru aja masuk gimana ntu dunia ffn .

gua sering baca dan so timbul rasa pen buat ff,sering buat ff tpi gua pendem aja ntu ff di buku ato di hp wks..

plis ajarin gua klu ada kata yang salah atau hal yang kurang berkenan

buat yang silent reader gk papa tpi sesekali nunjukin batang hidung yaa^-^

rencananya threeshot ato lebih tergantung yaaa..

nama gua fiyya mungkin nnti ada juga yang post selain fiyya okeee

see you next chapter..


End file.
